


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by mandysimo13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon ages, Cutesy, Dancing, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, High School, Kissing, M/M, high school dance, kiss me, totally tropey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, high school dance fic where Stiles is bored and lonely and Derek comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I high suggest listening to the actual song that inspired this little fic, 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran, while you read. Happy reading!

_Stiles to Derek_ : Bored.

 _Derek to Stiles:_ So dance. You’re at a dance.

 _Stiles to Derek_ : Don’t wanna.

 _Derek to Stiles:_ Sounds like a personal problem

Stiles huffed at his phone and put it back into his pocket. He had danced. Really, he did. For like four dances! But come on, the DJ was awful and he kept getting elbowed and stepped on and really, that was just rude and uncalled for and just unfun. He just wasn’t feeling the love tonight, so to speak. And why should he? He came stag to this stupid teenage display of awful moves because let’s face it, he was just plain old bad at flirting and a former possessed vessel isn’t the sexiest of prospects. Of course Lydia would find someone attractive to dance the night away with and therefore be unavailable to take pity on him. And then there was Scott, his best buddy, who would normally be his wingman on a night such as this. But when he suggested the idea to Scott the big goofy alpha got all blushy and couldn’t meet his eyes. He didn’t even have to say it. He had already asked Kira. Fine. Whatever. He would go solo. Hell, he’d even be Han Solo. Cool and Solo.

No way was he just sitting there, shirt untucked, tie undone and hanging around his neck, totally sulking into his phone wishing he had more lives in Candy Crush. Nope. His phone buzzed again and he reached into his pocket and unlocked the screen.

 _Derek to Stiles:_ Seriously. Stop sulking and go dance. I can smell your misery from here.

 _Stiles to Derek_ : XP so cannot! And I’m not sulking.

 _Derek to Stiles_ : Uhhuh...sure

Stiles made a face at his phone and was about to lock the screen and put it away when his fingers typed out the words before they had a chance to really register in his brain.

 _Stiles to Derek:_ Wish you were here.

Stiles bit his lip and hoped he wouldn’t read too much into the text. I mean sure, he really missed Derek. They hadn’t had too much time to hang out since he fucked off to Costa Rica with his sister for a few months. Sure he had become really used to hanging out with him after he came back. And hey, what guy didn’t want to bury himself on the couch with a cool guy and watch dumb movies? And maybe he happened to have stolen one of Derek’s hoodies one time to snuggle with after a particularly bad week. Okay, maybe he was secretly in love with the big bad sour wolf. He couldn’t help it. Tall dark and brooding was totally his thing.

Just when he decided to take Derek’s advice and dance his lovesick, lonely heart out the music changed from bouncy and fast paced to the slow pace of Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me.

Ugh...it had to be that one. The one he had imagined dancing with Derek to a hundred times. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around for this and wait for someone else who was lonely to stumble upon his scowly face and ask him what was wrong.

He walked out the open doors and into the warm air. He only walked a few feet from the doors an into the parking lot when he heard a gruff voice behind him. “Stiles.”

He jumped, hands coming up in mock karate pose, the sound coming from his mouth sounding suspiciously like a squeak. “Derek! What the hell!”

Derek smiled his cocky smile and leaned against his gorgeous Camaro. “We should really enroll you into a self defense class. Your form is shit. And you scream like a girl.”

Stiles crossed his arms indignantly and scowled. “Maybe we should put a bell around your neck to warn unsuspecting victims of your arrival. What are you doing here anyway?”

Derek scuffed his shoe against the asphalt, eyes downcast, arms crossed. “I thought I’d, you know, keep you company. You said you were bored. I was about to text you to come out for a bit when you came barging outta there like a bat outta hell.” Derek’s eyes flicked to Stiles for the briefest of moments before looking towards the gym. “What were you leaving for anyway? Dance isn’t over for another two hours.”

Stiles' throat tightened and he could feel his face warm. “Uhh...nothing. No reason. Just wanted some air.”

“I can tell you’re lying, remember?” Derek walked the couple feet it took to bring them an arms length apart. “Your heartbeat, it quickened. Plus your face is on fire.” He leaned into Stiles space, “Tell me the truth?”

Stiles licked his lips and looked back towards the gym. He couldn’t hear the music anymore but the feeling of utter loneliness he felt still lingered. “Didn’t care for the song they were playing.”

“What song was it.” Stiles tried to discourage more questions, “You probably never heard of. Really obscure. Totally underground.”

“Oh yeah, so underground they’re playing it at a high school dance. Come on, what song was it?” When Stiles stubbornly refused to answer Derek answered for him. “Couldn’t have been Kiss Me by that Sheeran kid you’re suddenly real into, could it?”

“But- how- what-” Stile stammered, tongue suddenly uncooperative.

“Dude, I could hear it when I pulled up. Not a bad song, why didn’t you like it?”

Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels awkwardly. “Maaaybe I liked it. Maybe too much. I kind of wanted to dance to it some day with someone.”

“Oh really? Weren’t there any girls in there willing to take you up on that offer?”

“Might be,” Stiles refused to meet his eye. “But they’re not who I want to dance with. It’s someone who isn’t interested in me and I just,” Stiles took a deep breath and ran a hair through his hair. “Never mind. You don’t want to listen to me go on about my problems and I should go home. Not really in a dancing mood.” Stiles walked past Derek on the way to his jeep when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Derek’s voice behind him, stopping him dead in his tracks.“Stiles, wait.”

Stiles turned around but instead of looking the man in the eye Stiles just fiddled with his car keys. “What?”

“What makes you think I’m not interested?”

Stiles’ head snapped up so fast he swore he got whiplash. Mouth hanging open in surprise and eyes widened for once Stiles was actually speechless. Derek smiled warmly and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, “I’ve known for months. Why do you think I’ve let you talk me into watching Robocop and Jurassic park eighteen thousand times?”

Now Stiles pointed a very excited finger in Derek’s general direction, “Because those are the highest example of cinematic achievement and you love it!”

“Only because I’m watching it with you, dork.” Derek leaned in so close that Stiles could feel his breath against his cheek and he whispered in Stiles’ ear, “I also know you took my hoodie.”

Stiles bit his lip. “You can have that back if you want.”

“You can keep it, for awhile at least. I just demand two things in return.”

“Which is…?”

“First things first,” Derek dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After a couple taps on the screen the first few beats of Kiss Me began to play. Derek set the phone on the roof of Stiles’ jeep and held out his hand, “May I have this dance?” Wordlessly Stiles shook his head and took Derek’s hand. Okay, it was totally sappy as neither of them were the next best thing in dancing but it was perfect to Stiles. They swayed like they were on the gym floor surrounded by a bunch of other awkward teenagers. A moment of swaying and Stiles’ face was hurting from how big his smile stretched and it only got bigger when Derek bent his head to Stiles’ ear and whispered the lyrics:

_My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck, fallin’ for your eyes_

_But they don’t know me yet, and with this feelin’ I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like fallin’ in love, fallin’ in love, fallin’ in love_

It was all too much and by the end of the song they were kissing. It was slow and sweet, mind-melting and knee-weakening just how Stiles had always pictured a first kiss with someone should be; a kiss to take your breath away.

When their lips parted, both of them dizzy and wanting more, Stiles’ voice broke the silence. “What was the second thing you wanted?”

Derek chucked and bumped his nose to Stiles’, “I want one of your hoodies. It’s only fair, I’m short one now.” Stiles laughed a full body laugh and pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips.

“You got a deal. Does this mean we’re a thing now?”

“Yup.”

Stiles grinned widely and said a breathless, “Awesome,” before stealing another kiss from the man he had been wanting to kiss for months on end and he had no plans on stopping anytime soon.


End file.
